


All He Wants

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 201  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 51: Water

The first thing Justin thinks when he wakes up is "water".

He's never been so parched, not even after a night at Babylon, not even after a tab of E under his tongue and falling glitter and Brian, always Brian. He listens to the sound of breathing from the chair by the bed, and the rustle of pages, and the hum of muted voices from the hall. He presses his lips together and thinks about the cool slide of water down his throat. It's all he wants. All he needs.

He clears his throat, ragged and hoarse, and speaks.

"Brian."


End file.
